Down Time
by Dr.Olga
Summary: In which the team spends time in the bullpen.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't know where this came from – but I'm supposed to be writing an organic chemistry lab report right now instead of this, and I write stories when I procrastinate :) __ Enjoy, hopefully it's decent, I didn't really check it through._

**Down Time**

"You're lucky I don't punch you in the nose again after that stunt."

Jane instinctively covers his nose with both hands, and Lisbon reaches out and jabs him in the stomach.

"Ow!" He doubles over, hands now holding his side. "What is this, high school?"

"Just giving you a taste of what you missed out on." Lisbon steps around him, heading into the bullpen.

"Nice one, boss," says her unofficial second-in-command, who doesn't even spare the two a glance (he's on his break, his nose buried in his new copy of The Hobbit).

"Thanks, Cho."

Heading toward the coffee machine on the other side of the room, she addresses the team. "Okay guys, I know we've had a long few days with this case, but Hightower wants our reports in tomorrow, so we're staying late."

Rigsby and Van Pelt's faces look dejected as their respective nights' out are whisked away from them. Cho looks straight-faced as ever, and Jane just pretends to sleep.

She feels a little bad, having to keep them here. After a case like this, they deserve the night off, but it's the job, and it has to get done.

She tries to take the edge off the sting of another late night. "So who wants pizza? My treat."

Her agents – even Cho – smile at her, appreciating the kind gesture.

* * *

"Boss, did you have to get pineapple again?"

"I only got it on half, Cho. Pick it off if you have to."

"Yeah, but I'll know it's been there."

"It didn't touch the other half, just eat that side."

"Fine."

"Sweet, pineapple!" exclaims Rigsby with a huge grin on his face as he sidles up to the desk. "Thanks Boss."

"I'll be right there, save me a slice of the meat-lovers!" calls out Van Pelt, who's almost finished one of her reports. She's already halfway through her stack of papers to finish, and Rigsby looks at her jealously.

"How have you done that much work already?"

She gives him a smile that makes his heart beat a little harder in his chest. "Fast typer, I guess."

Their famed mentalist is still splayed out on the couch. Lisbon calls out across the room. "Jane, what kind do you want?"

"I'm not hungry, but thanks. I'd love a cup of tea, though."

"Make it yourself."

He conjures up the most pathetic sounding voice he can make. "Aw, I don't want to get up! Why can't you bring it to me?"

"Cause you'll complain that I don't make it right, and then make a new one for yourself anyway."

He makes a show of dragging himself off the couch, moaning and yawning loudly as he walks to the kitchen. Lisbon ignores him. That voice doesn't work on her, and he knows it. But he enjoys the banter, and he knows she does too.

* * *

A few hours later, Cho and Rigsby are betting on their abilities of accurately bouncing a ball into a cup, and Jane's teaching Van Pelt card tricks.

Lisbon watches them from her office, a little smile creeping up on her face that she isn't aware of.

She's a tough boss, she knows that. And she demands the best from her team, because she knows they're capable of it (although Jane doesn't figure into that equation; you can't demand anything from him, and he's completely uncontrollable – not for lack of trying on her part.). But even the best need a break sometimes. So instead of playing the taskmaster, she lets them have their fun. And if Hightower gets her reports late, well, then that's too bad. She'll take the heat.

She works with good, solid people, and she knows it. And she wouldn't trade her team for anything. Even Jane, who makes her want to ram her head into a wall most days.

The man suddenly appears at her door, and peeks his head in. "So, you like the new couch, hmm?"

The smile turns into a scowl.

"Oh, shut up."


	2. Chapter 2

She's sent the team home - she knew they'd had enough for one day (and probably weren't thinking entirely straight) when Cho and Rigsby started betting with Jane to see if they could figure out his card tricks. That was a quick way to lose a _lot_ of money.

She finally finishes the rest of her forms (ah, the joys of being a 'senior' agent – the higher up you get, the more paperwork you do) and starts pulling her tequila and shot glass out of her desk when Jane unceremoniously barges into her office, almost making her drop the bottle.

"You could knock, you know."

"Eh, watching you jump is fun."

"Sadist," she grumbles under her breath as she bends down to close the drawer.

He makes himself comfortable on her couch. "I heard that."

"You were supposed to."

"Are we celebrating something?" he asks, though he already knows exactly what she's doing.

Lisbon isn't fooled either. "You know perfectly well what. It's been a year since Bosco's been gone."

She's almost finished pouring the shot when she notices Jane's looking at her. Not how like he usually looks at people – making someone intensely uncomfortable while scrutinizing every inch of their face is apparently amusing for the man, and something she got used to a long time ago.

But, not this time. His face is void of any trace of that annoying smirk that usually dominates his features, and he's looking at her with something in his eyes like…kindness, or caring?

She can't really tell. And it doesn't matter, cause it's so un-Jane-like, it's kind of freaking her out.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Can I have one?"

Lisbon doesn't even try to hide the bemused look on her face. "I thought you hated these types of things. You didn't stick around for the little memorial we had last year, and you didn't even like Bosco. So if you're here to mock our ritual, you can leave."

"I'm just here to offer support, I promise."

She's still confused. "Support?"

"Yes. When your friend is feeling down, you're supposed to be there for them, try to make them feel better."

Completely baffled, now. But hey, he looks sincere, and if he wants to act like a normal person with feelings instead of an irritating smartass, then she won't ask questions. She grabs the extra glass in her desk and pours him a drink.

He holds up his glass. "Bosco, as much as he irked me, was a good cop and a good man. He deserves to be remembered. To Sam."

"To Sam," Lisbon echoes. They down the shot, and Jane starts coughing.

"Whoa, that's a little strong."

She grins at him. "Not one for shots, are you?"

He gives her back the glass. "Listen Lisbon, I want to help you out and all, but do you mind if I stop drinking?"

"Aw, come on, you can do another." He looks at her doubtfully, and she gives him a mock pout. "You're supposed to be _supporting_ me Jane." She shoves the glass back in his hand, and he drinks it.

He coughs some more. "This 'supporting your friends' thing is kind of painful."

Lisbon chuckles at him. "Okay whiny, you can stop." Jane pretends to look indignant as she takes the glass back and puts it away.

She knows that being a friend isn't something that comes naturally to Jane. She appreciates his effort, and the company. No one should have to toast to someone's memory alone.

She smiles at him. "Thanks for being here, Jane."

He smiles back. "Anytime."


End file.
